Como la Luz y la Oscuridad
by Hisoka Aneko
Summary: Uno es un vengador, al otro le falta cerebro; la situacion los llevara a conocerce mas que de lo ellos podrian haber imaginado. No estoy segura de que esta pareja sea muy conocida o.O


Geminis no Hisoka Kuromori dice:

N/a: Y aquí estamos de vuelta, al igual que en "El Gatito de Ryuuichi" Este fic sale inspirado en una conversación que tuve por Internet, en este caso fue con el apoyo de Sofía a quien si gustan conocer, espérenla próximamente en SSA.

"Como la Luz y la Oscuridad"

Un nuevo día en el País del Fuego, a través de los bosques que circundan la zona una persona avanza por el camino. Es uno de los Akatsuki, aunque no el mas temible… Tobi silba mientras camina... corre... oh bueno, ya vale, va por ahí con ese pasito tonto que no es ninguna de las anteriores pero se parece demasiado a ambas (.) con rumbo a la Aldea Oculta de Konoha; el porque de esta idea tan mala para alguien que pertenece a la organización mas buscada, es todavía un misterio.

- n.n

Por otro lado, Sasuke va caminando tranquilamente en dirección contraria, cuando finalmente percibe el chakra de alguien que no le resulta conocido en su misma dirección, hace uso de sus maravillosas habilidades como shinobi y se esconde.

Tobi siente mas o menos la misma sensación, pero conciente de que es uno de los mas "fuertes, poderosos e invencibles" Akatsuki al que nadie (A menos que sea rematadamente estúpido) piensa siquiera en atacarle, continua caminando con esa nada discreta capa que parece gritar a los cuatro vientos: "mírenme todos, soy un asesino clase S", por el camino, siempre en dirección al cada vez mas inquieto Sasuke.

- (pensando) ese chakra... ya lo he sentido antes... ¿Pero en donde? mejor espero a que se acerque para saber quien es...

Tras decir esto, esconde su chakra lo mejor posible y se mantiene al acecho. El otro en cambio, como va cada vez mas distraído continua mas y mas animado, hasta el punto en que siente ganas de correr como un lunático y como no? .U sale a toda velocidad por el sendero... sin notar la fatídica piedra que el tiempo había tenido la dicha de poner un poco mas allá…

- X3 CORRE, CORRE, CORRE!!

- (Sigue pensando) ¿un Akatsuki? ¡¿Corriendo como un bobo niño de 5 años?! Debo estar soñando o algo así... –suspira mientras se frota silenciosamente los ojos- seguramente es de esos sueños raros en donde mato a mi hermano con una barra de pan y de la nada salen elefantes rosas cantando la canción de "un elefante se balanceabaaa, sobre la tela de una araaañaaa!!"…

Ignorante de estos pensamientos, y de la pésima opinión que acaba de despertar en su espía, el chiflado de la mascara naranja acelera su carrera al heroico grito de…

- TOBI CORRE MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUCHHHH!! Xx

Y después de rodar cuesta abajo se va llana y sencillamente de cara al suelo, todo por culpa de… si adivinaron ¬¬ la dichosa piedra. Dejémosle viendo pequeñas nubecitas rojas alrededor de la cabeza y miremos al otro lado, donde la cara de incredulidad de Sasuke esta a punto de ganarse un premio.

- (Mantiene el monologo) ya recuerdo!! o.ó es ese Akatsuki que es mas bobo que una piedra!! ¬¬ no, esperen... ò.ó eso seria INSULTAR a la piedra!! ni siquiera las ellas son tan tontas!! ò.ó

- (De cara al suelo) T.T A Tobi le doliooooo... a Tobi le doliooooo T.T

- (Sasuke sigue pensando) ¿que esta sensación? me dan ganas de querer ayudarlo... no, esperen... esa sensación o.ó yo la conozco... ¡¡es el burrito que desayune!! ò.ó

Sin embargo, metido tan de lleno en aquellos _profundos _pensamientos, el por ahora nada atento ninja mueve las ramas del árbol donde se había escondido y provoca un maldito ruido delator ¬¬ que llega hasta los oídos del pobre idiota que sigue en las mismas que antes.

- T.T doliooooo... o.o eh? n.n hay alguien ahí?? n.n ayudaaaaa... Tobi se ha caidooooo...

- (¿Por qué me molesto en repetir lo obvio?) o.oU - - - - ¬¬U este es mas dobe que Naruto si cree que lo voy a ayudar...

Y se dispone a permanecer quieto, pero como el objetivo del fic es otro, la rama donde uno de sus pies se había apoyado, se rompe con un chasquido… haciendo que nuestro orgulloso Uchiha resbale, golpeándose la retaguardia al colisionar contra el piso, quedando a la vista de Tobi.

- HOLAAAA!! Tobi se ha atorado - Señala su capa enredada en un arbusto -¿Ayudas?

- (Tuerce la boca) estas rematadamente loco si crees que te voy a ayudar, después de todo, en realidad tendría que matarte por ser de Akatsuki ¬¬ (Pensando…_again_) ¿Y porque no lo mato y ya? esto es raro... ¬¬ tal vez sea que me recuerda demasiado a los niños inocentes, y a ellos no se les toca ni el pelo

O.o ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡¡Sasuke dijo esooooo?! O el Armaggedon!! El Ragnarok!! El Apocalipsis!! El Holocausto!! El... el…. ya no se, pero cualquier cosa terrible puede pasar ahora!! Genial ¬¬# la batalla de los mundos a comenzado y los demonios nos han venido a patear el trasero ¡¡Y todo por culpa de Sasuke!!

- o.o pero Tobi no puede solo T.T y no quiere quedarse aquí solito...

- ù.ú no se ni porque hago esto...

Suspira y lo ayuda a salir de su "gran apuro", una vez de pie, el otro revisa cuidadosamente que la capa no este dañada (No sé que le haría Pein si así fuera oo) y al comprobar que esta en buen estado abraza efusivamente a Sasuke, dejándolo completamente shokeado, por que es el primer abrazo que recibe en años por ser un sujeto TAN ANTISOCIAL ¬¬. . .

- n.n GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAS!!

- suéltame de una veeeeeeeeeeeeeeez!!

Grita intentando apartarlo de el, cosa que no esta siendo muy sencillo porque cierta calabaza tuerta se quedo pegada como lapa a su cintura, tras unos segundos de gloriosa ignorancia por parte del tarado… digo, Tobi, este parpadea dándose cuenta de un detalle muy importante.

- o.o... aun no abrazas a Tobi? ... T.T Tobi quiere abrazo.

- ¬¬ si con eso consigo que me sueltes... esta bien ¬¬

Le da palmaditas en la espalda como muestra de su mejor "abrazo" y lo empuja para librar sus pobres vías respiratorias, se quedan mirando un laaaargo rato antes de que el asesino (¬¬ seh claro, asesino, y mi abuelita también ¬¬U) sonriera por debajo de ese trasto raro que le ocultaba el rostro y señala acusadoramente al ultimo descendiente del clan Uchiha… extrañado por el gesto, Sasuke se puso a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué?

- o.o te pareces mucho a Ita-chan...

- (Venita punzante) Yo-no-me-parezco-ha-mí-jodido-hermano-del-demonio!!

- o.ó claro que te pareces, sobre todo en los ojos n.n

- ya te dije que NO me parezco a el!!

Su cabeza se agranda en un fondo de llamas con los ojos mode in sharingan y con los dientes afilados, Tobi obviamente no es muy lucido porque en vez de preocuparse, suelta la carcajada mientras lo señala con mas ahínco.

- XD EL MISMO GESTO!! JAJAJAJAJAJA

- (Aprieta su cuello) CALLATE TARADO!! ò.ó#

- XD LA MISMA REACCIOOOOOON!! JAJAJAJAJAJA

- ya te dije que te CALLES!!

Lo ahorca con mas fuerza que antes usando una sola mano mientras con la otra le daba una serie de coscorrones al pobre tonto que lo único que pudo hacer fue corregir su error… aunque eso no significa que lo haya hecho de la mejor manera .UUU

- vale, vale!! Tobi se equivoco . te pareces mas a Deidara-sempai que a Ita-chaaaaan... O ITAAAAAI!!

- TE LO MERECES!!

A través del único orificio de su mascara, observa sorprendido al joven, respirando profundamente mientras el zoquete engreído… digo, Sasuke frunce el ceño como diciendo "No me interesas" dándose la vuelta con evidente intención de marcharse y dejarlo ahí, o eso planeaba porque el Akatsuki lo abraza de nuevo y se pone a llorar con TODAS sus fuerzas a un lado de su oído.

Ya estando hasta los cojones de tanto ruido y estupidez ajena, el joven Ninja intenta quitarle la mascara para pegarle un buen puñetazo y ver si con esas se anima a seguir berreándole tan de cerca (Que de esta se nos queda sordo el pobre -.-), con un propósito algo diferente, Tobi manosea en el aire para evitarlo y gracias a su maravillosa habilidad como criminal de rango S...solo consigue quitársela el mismo

- OOU

- O.Ô pero quien rayos eres tu?? ò.ó contesta con la verdad

- o.o Tobi es Tobi (xD)

- Eso ya lo se ¬¬ pero tu cara... se me hace familiar... la vi en una foto… en mi antigua casa. Eres un Uchiha… y tu nombre no es Tobi, es Obito!! ò.ó

- ò.ó TOBI!

- (se acerca un poco a el ) ò.ó OBITO!!

En respuesta, da un paso atrás- ò.ó TO-BI!

- (Vuelve a avanzar) ò.ó O-BI-TO!!

Retrocede de nuevo- TOBI, TOBI, TOBI, TOBI!!

- (_Idem _¬¬) OBITO, OBITO, OBITO, OBITO!! ò.ó

- (Y la burra!!) O TOBI, TOBI, TOBI, TOBI, TOBI, TOBI!!

Pero de lo que no se entero ninguno de los dos mientras duro su bailecito ridículo, fue de que estaban avanzando en dirección a la misma santa piedra que lo había iniciado todo y que por más increíble que parezca es la verdadera protagonista de este fic o.o

Así pues, como su anterior victima no tuvo la precaución de mirar hacia atrás mientras caminaba, tuvo la desdicha de volver a pisar por donde mismo y acabar visitando el suelo de nueva cuenta, aprovechando el momento el shinobi agarro a Tobi por el cuello de la capa, acercándolo a su rostro para analizar de cerca su expresión al mismo tiempo que lo zarandea gritándole:

- ERES OBITO!! RECONOCELO!! Ò.Ó

- TOBI ES TOBI, TOBI ES TOBI!!

- ùú# arggggggggggggggg!! ¬¬ ni siquiera sé porque pierdo el tiempo contigo, intentando que reconozcas que eres Obito Uchiha!!

se da la vuelta enfadado y mas que dispuesto a largarse de una vez por todas, pero como todos sabemos, la mente del mas reciente de la organización asesina es todo un misterio y sus formas de reaccionar a las diversas situaciones lo son aun mas; así que en cuanto vio que de nueva cuenta se intentaba marchar, actúo con la rapidez de todo Ninja que se precie de serlo y se aventó encima de el, cayendo con todo su amable peso (Que no era poco) en las espaldas de un sorprendido Sasuke.

Y como todo buen cuerpo físico de este mundo, responde inmediatamente a la fuerza llamada gravedad y cae, con Tobi felizmente encimado en su espalda y sin derecho de apelación ante lo injusto de las leyes físicas del universo; ya que beso, literalmente, la santa tierra. Por su parte, el agresor, al ver que no parecía muy dispuesto a levantarse, tomo asiento en su espalda y medito.

- ¿Sabes? Tobi siempre ve a la gente caer así... pero Tobi no entiende por que a nadie se le ocurre poner las manos, nn? ¿Será que les gusta comer tierra?

- òó qufhgtaghjkste dgfsre enghfjimjhga (En cristiano: quítate de encima)

- OO SASUKE-KUN HABLA UN IDIOMA DESCONOCIDO!!

Seh, aunque usted no lo crea, hasta ahora se acordo del nombre del hermano de Itachi xD que niño tan lento!

- qufhgtaghjkste dgfsre enghfjimjhga ahogfa!! (quítate de encima ahora!!)

- o.o Sasu-chan... Tobi no habla ese idioma... Tobi no entiende...

Desesperado por la evidente falta de neuronas funcionales en la cabeza del otro, intenta quitárselo de encima de una manera un poco mas practica: tratando de tirarlo a él xD... y en los espacios en que consigue aire y puede hablar normal…

- qui...ta...te... de... en...ci...ma!!...

- O.o ahh (Se levanta) n.n lo hubieras dicho antes!!

- ÒÓ# lo dije todo el rato idiota de mierda!!

(Hora Intelectual –O-) Psicología del niño y/o retrasado mental: gritarle algo demasiado obvio con toda la fuerza posible, puede conseguir que el sujeto en cuestión se sienta frustrado y caiga en algún tipo de depresión. Si usted es un vengador engreído, tenga en cuanta esto antes de decirle un par de verdades a la gente que lo rodea. (Fin de la Hora Intelectual xD)

- Tobi no entendía... no es culpa de Tobi...

Estas palabras, extrañamente, tuvieron una reacción inesperada en Sasuke quien aunque cueste mucho creerlo, no tuvo de otra mas que mostrar su lado mas humano e intentar enmendar lo que había hecho, aunque por otro lado, la zona racional de su cabeza se preguntaba si estaba actuando en serio o como parecía ser costumbre, nada mas hacia el tarado…

- (lo abraza) gomen... no quería gritarte tan fuerte.

- Sasu-chan... creo eres mucho mejor que Itachi-kun... -.- el ya hubiera golpeado a Tobi para que se callara.

Y sonriendo, pese a que el gesto no podía verse, le abraza también. Permanecieron en silencio un poco más, calmándose mutuamente con su presencia. Esto podría derivar en una dulce escena, pero desgraciadamente Sasuke no ha estado cuidando de su alimentación en los últimos días y pierde fuerzas, sujetándose de Tobi mientras siente que algo no va muy bien en su interior.

Preocupado por la situación, Tobi agacha la cabeza para verle bien…parpadeando al notarlo mas

- Sasu-kun ¿Estas bien? ó.ò

- (Asiente sin fuerzas) si solo... solo que... ghh!

Lo aparta bruscamente y comienza a recordar lo que había comido xD o en palabras mas exactas, vomito todo el contenido de su estomago en el suelo; por su lado, Tobi agito la mano en un gesto de evidente asco.

- -.- blagh... Sasu-chan comió burritos!!

Tuerce la boca, intentando encontrar un comentario hiriente al acertado comentario, pero comienza a ver el paisaje borroso y pierde la conciencia en el mismo instante en que Tobi lo sujeta de los brazos evitando así su caída, preocupado, carga con el y pone en funcionamiento toda su capacidad de razonar durante las misiones.

- o.o veamos... Tobi no puede ir a Konoha, porque ahí no quieren a Tobi... entonces n.n Tobi ira a su casita!! (Comienza a correr) AKATSUKI, ALLA VAMOOOOOOOOOS!!

...aunque eso no significa que sus ideas sean inteligentes ù.ú

Continuara…

N/a: Seh, Sasuke estará un poco OCC durante este fic o.O pero considérenlo como parte de la magia en la forma de ser de Tobi y el hecho de que el Sasuke de Kishimoto deja mucho que desear para esta historia n.n además, esta enfermo (Nada que ver xD). Cualquier ofensa proferida a Tobi puede o no ser parte del extraviado raciocinio de la autora, no se molesten en intentar comprender como actúa mi mente ò.ó o terminaran peor que si hubieran tomado un tren con destino al Tsukuyomi xD. Cualquier ofensa proferida a Sasuke debe ser considerada como cierta, el niño ese no entra en mi rango de personaje soportable, nos vemos!!


End file.
